mummy_official_minecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Mummy - Official Minecraft Wiki
< Mummy A deserted mob which is covered in paper and makes groaning noises. Spawning Mummies naturally spawn only in and around desert temples. They require sand to spawn. Specifically, they can spawn only if the spawning block and the block below the spawning block is sand and the block above the spawning block has no collision mask (air, water, sign, etc.). Mummies spawn less often in the open desert than they do inside the temple. If a player builds a massive mansion which is mainly made of sandstone and its block variants, mummies will have a fixed chance to spawn inside or just outside it by the sand block. Drops Mummies drop when killed • 0-5 String • 5-10 Paper • 0-3 Rotten Flesh Rare drops Rarely, Mummies have a 20% chance to drop a pumpkin. Each drop chance increases according to the level of Looting. Behavior Mummies usually stroll in the desert temples, attacking any player they come across. They have a similar walking animation to zombies and they make harsh groaning noises. When a player approaches a desert temple, mummies will receive the signal that a player is nearby and will rush towards the player to perform melee attacks. Because mummies areundead mobs, they are immune to effects of poison. Mummies are also healed by splash potions of harming and harmed by splash potions of healing. However, mummies are vulnerable to splash potions of regeneration. The effect would heal the mummy the same way it would heal a player. Mummies are dry mobs which have their bodies covered in uncommon types of paper. Due to this, mummies will take 1 heart of damage per second when on fire as the mummies are much weaker to fire than any other mob. Also, mummies will take 3 hearts of damage every half second when in contact with lava. However, they will heal by half a heart every 5 seconds by rain and by water, while the mummy makes contact with water, the mummy's swimming speed is a 1/4 slower than a player's swimming speed on water. If a mummy got into water or lava while fighting a player, the mummy wont chase the player until but it if completely healed by the water, they will immediately hunt the player after the process. Combat Mummies have two methods of attack, melee attacks and draining breath. Such as some undead mobs, mummies have a slow hunting speed when coming across a player. They will chase a player until the player is 16 blocks away from the mummy. Also, if a player somehow lures a mummy away from the desert temple, the mummy wont stop following the player. Mummies will deal 1 and a half heart of damage on easy difficulty, 2 and a half on normal and 3 and a half hearts of damage on hard difficulty. Draining breath The hissing breath that the mummy uses is a close range method of damaging a player. If a player shot or threw any projectile to a mummy at least once, the mummy would circulate around the player and start performing a damaging hissing breath which is in a brownish white colour. The breath deals half a heart of damage every 2 and a half seconds on easy difficulty. In normal and hard difficulties, the breath deals 1 heart of damage every 2 and a half seconds. The maximum range of this attack is 2 blocks.This breath only affects the player. This breath can still affect the player behind blocks like fences. To players wearing armor, the damage of the hissing breath cannot damage diamond and iron armor. Since the hissing breath is a projectile, the damage of this attack can be reduced with projectile protection. Data values mummies have entity data associated with them that contain various properties of the mob. Their entity ID is mummy. Achievements Advancements Video Issues Issues relating to 'mummy' are maintained on the bug tracker. Report issues there. Trivia * for baby mummies, when they are being healed by the water within the process, it would take roughly 2 times faster than an adult mummy's recovery time. Gallery Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse